


Books & Pills

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/F, post episode 7x14, slight alice & hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just a quick one shot in my first attempt at writing for the CuriousArcher.





	Books & Pills

It was her. Of course, it was her. Everyone from their land was here and everyone included her. But it was still a surprised the former wicked witch to see her tripping her way into the bar so early in the day. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder making her off balance as she tried to slip past one of the other customers on their way out.

“Good to see you stayed Crazy Tilly.” Her daughter greeted the second their eyes met over the bar top and in Robin….no in Margot’s case her book. Robin was sitting around the curve while Alice…no ‘Crazy Tilly’ took a seat along the straight just a few seats down from the hovering mother.

The blonde breaking out that wide happy smile she always had around her little girl “All thanks to you Wonderland.” She answered holding Robin’s eyes as she shrugged her bag down beside her bar stool making Robin drop her gaze as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose. “All I did was stop you getting hit by that car.” Robin mumbled shyly.

Zelena nearly dropped the glass she was pretending to clean while she listened in on their talk at the confession. Her daughter was nearly hit by a car herself trying to save someone that to her was a stranger and her mother was only hearing about it after the fact???

“You’ve done a lot more than that my love.” Tilly answered her honestly now rubbing at her forehead in earnest the pain and worry filling her far away gaze as her eyes once again landed on Margot who was now only pretending to still be reading her book when she was really trying to hide her blush at the praise and the tenderly spoken title at the other end of the bar.

“What’s wrong?” the bespectacled twenty-something asked nervously no doubt feeling the heat of the other woman’s stare and finally looking up to meet it as she set her book aside to head around to the young woman’s side.

“It is your head?” Margot questioned in concern when Alice…no when Tilly started pulling things out of her bag in a panic all of sudden. “We have aspirin behind the bar.” But Alice just shook her head without looking up from the now opened bag on her lap. “Can’t find them.” Tilly grunted gently setting her own book down beside Margot’s as she kept up her search.

Zelena could see Regina gaps at the sight of it when she passed by on her way to the back room for more bar snacks.

“Huh, Robin Hood huh?” Margot laughed but there was something deep in her eyes that sparked at the name. I couldn’t stop the hope that she was remembering but then she blinked, and it was gone. “She keeps me company when everyone else leaves, so I don’t get lost in my own head. Scary place to be trapped in that place.” Tilly said tapping her temple with the end a pen she ended up sticking behind her ear only vaguely looking up from her hunt to meet her concerned friend’s eyes. “And I might have slightly stolen it from the author when he and Detective Rogers were out on a case.” She smiled proudly still hunting for something.

“I’m not mad. I’m not.” The blonde whispered to herself like a prayer as her search stretched on. “Well it’s like I said, and she said too.” Margot grinned gently tapping Tilly’s elbow with the side of her book “All the best people are a little mad.”

It was Regina that recognized the far away fog clouding the blonde’s eyes when she looked up casting her eyes around in panic when the front door was slammed on someone’s way out startling us all while they were at it. “She’s remembering.” My half-sister whispered to me, but I could only watch the pair half in wonder while the other part of me is desperately wanting that clouded look to be from my daughter as her real memories come back to her.

It wasn’t until Alice’s clouded eyes found Robin’s that she calmed down enough to end up throwing her arms around Margot’s neck almost pulling my stunned daughter off her feet in surprise. “I told you so. Didn’t I.” The excited woman whispered lifting her watery gaze from the book my daughter was holding up to Margot’s confused eyes hugging my puzzled daughter even tighter. “I told you we’d know each other.”

“Huh?” Margot wondered setting her book down on top of the bar, so she could return the enthusiastic hug with a friendly one of her own. “I guess so.” She smiled adjusting her glasses again while the arm not still draped across Tilly’s shoulders returned to absently caressing the name in the title of her book. Something she only did when she was nervous or trying to work out some type of complicated puzzle. 

It’s times like this that Zelena wishes her half-sister hadn’t used the rest of that potion waking her up in this cursed place seeing the pain in the blonde’s eyes when they found no hint of recognition in her true love’s eyes was one of the hardest things the former wicked witch had to witness even when she was still dealing with her own pain over having to lie to her little girl, yet Margot’s arm stayed curled around her shoulders while the other girl unconsciously leaned in toward her side quietly reveling in the little reunion taking in all the new details of her love’s cursed self.

“Tilly there you are.” Rogers sighed join our little ring. “I picked up another script for you since yours was running low.” The officer told us setting the little bottle down on top of the book still resting on top of the bar. “You haven’t taken them today have you?”

Alice shook her head sadly in answer. “Can’t find the ones I had.” She whispered not meeting his concerned eyes. Zelena noticed that Robin’s hand slipped into Tilly’s comfortingly. “She’s not lying sir.” My daughter spoke up when she like me had noticed the officer wasn’t believing her. “She was just looking for them when you came in detective.” Zelena adds in helpfully.

“Just remember you promised to stay on them this time Til.” Detective Nook advised offering the sad-eyed blonde the bottle of pills and a bottle of water. “Good girl.” He smiled when Alice took them still without meeting his eyes.

“Yes, Papa.” Alice whispers in defeat under the officer’s gaze taking and swallowing two of the pills before Regina, Margot or Zelena could stop her. "A promise is a promise." she smiles stiffly seeing both Regina and Zelena's amazed eyes while her hand tightened around the fingers of woman she loved letting the haze of the curse fall back over her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally had this in Zelena's POV as she watched Curious Archer talking at the bar but then I changed it out of it. Sorry if its unclear in some parts I'll work out the mess later.


End file.
